Diamondhead (B10 Reboot: AR)
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapienfrom the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead (10 years old) is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has a sharp point on his head. He wears a uniform which is black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso. Diamondhead (15 years old) has Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back instead of four, and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps that he can slide upon. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Diamondhead is able to absorb various forms of energy, such as lasers and lightning. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging, as crystals do not age. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Abilities *Crystallokinesis *Crystaline Constructs *Shard Projectiles *Explosive Projectiles *Weapon Manifestation *Regeneration *Body Alteration *Energy Refraction *Energy Redirection *Energy Absorption *Aging Immunity *Heat Resistance *Space Survivability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Dexterity Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force. Petrosapiens are especially weak to sonic attacks, and either scenario can render Diamondhead unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Trivia *Diamondhead's vomit consists of crystals. *In early concept development for the reboot, the middle of Diamondhead's torso was colored white. **Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien, while Cannonbolt would take his place as one of the original 10 aliens. *After the destruction of Petropia and before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens alive. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. **Diamondhead is also the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. *Diamondhead was named by Max in And Then There Were 10. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens